Memories
by Maharet Queen of Vamps
Summary: Bookverse! Songfic to Memories... I suck at summarys so that's it. Oh it takes place soon after Miranda comes back to Coventry.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TWitches or Memories by Within Temptation. They belong to H.B. Gilmour, Randi Reisfeld, and whoever wrote Memories. The song lyrics are in italics**

**A/N: I'm gonna redue this sometime because I'm not completely satisfied with it. And I've only read numbers two, three, five, and six of TWitches and haven't seen the movie so I just made up what Aron and Miranda's home looked like so it's gonna be wrong.**

Miranda sighed as she turned on the Walkman she had bought recently she popped in a CD she had bought. Switching to a random song she let the music flow through her ears as she walked into the large house she and Aron had lived in before his death and her disappearance. The outside had been kept tidy but she seriously doubted that the inside had been. The large house towered above the other cottages nearby. The deep brown wood was charmed against rotting and looked as regal as it had when it had been built nearly twenty years before.

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I'll pray to the gods: let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why_

Miranda widened her eyes, everything had been left exactly the way it was fifteen years ago. Walking into the kitchen she noticed that the food had been taken out but other than that everything was in place. "Everything is exactly as I remember it" She murmured as she walked into the dining room. About twenty high backed chairs were around a large table and two high chairs were by the head of the table. Miranda's melancholy smile widened as she touched one of the highchairs her husband Aron had carved before the twins were born.

_All of my memories_

_Keep you nea__r_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

Moving onto the parlor Miranda spotted the piano she had spent so much time playing when she lived here. It was old, redwood with ivory keys. An antique given to her and Aron when they were married by Aron's mother, the piano had belonged to his great-grandmother. She had truly loved the gift and would always play something for Leila when she came. Her mother-in-law seemed pleased that her gift was used often. Sitting at the redwood bench Miranda played a few notes before getting back up and moving on this time going up the stairs to the upper rooms.

_Made me promise __I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

_I hope there is away_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_Reminds me again_

_It's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

As she walked up the staircase the stairs creaked and for the first time Miranda noticed all of the dust and cobwebs walking into the study she saw that all of Aron's things were as he had left them: in a complete mess. Picking up the book Aron had been reading before his death Miranda flipped it to the first page and started reading silently. Aron wouldn't let her touch the book when he was living and now she couldn't resist. Closing the book and placing it back on the cluttered desk Miranda walked out of the study and down the hallway. Stopping to open the door of one of the guest bedrooms she walked into it and found a peculiar bracelet on the ground covered in dust. Picking it off she blew the dust off it to study it. It was made of silver, it was made to look like cord or rope and in the middle there was a golden circle with a ninja symbol carved into it. 'Good god what is this doing here?' Miranda thought as she placed the bracelet in her pocket.

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

Walking out of the guest bedroom Miranda started walking toward the nursery-where Artemis and Apolla would have slept for their first two years of life. The cribs were still there, a sun was carved into the one on the right side of the room and a moon on the one on the left. Standing in the middle of the room Miranda thought of when Aron and she moved all of the furniture in here, well he had been the one moving it all in while she sat in a chair making a quilt for the at the time unborn twins and telling Aron where to put everything. Turning on her heel Miranda walked out of the nursery and into the master bedroom that was just across the hall. The room was large, the largest of all of the many bedrooms and painted in different shades of red. A king sized bed was on the south wall, directly across from the doorway. On the east wall there was a window seat that Miranda had loved to sit in to watch the sunrise from and on the west wall was the doorway to the master bathroom, the door was closed but when Miranda turned to peer out of the window for a moment it creaked open.

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know _

_I__'ll__ love you till the end of time_

"Miranda" The voice was familiar to Miranda but it still made her jump. She hadn't heard the voice in fifteen years, not since the day the twins were born.

"Aron" She whispered turning around to face her deceased husband. His dark hair was clipped short and his grey eyes his kind and knowing smile was on his face as he looked at his wife who had a shocked look on her face. He was wearing the clothes he had been when he was killed: A dark blue shirt, black pants, a dark leather belt, and leather shoes. You couldn't tell the color of the clothes now for his whole body was as grey as his eyes had been and Miranda's eyes were.

"I knew you were alive but even I didn't know where you were Miranda I didn't know the twin's locations either" Aron said

"You're dead, Ileana said that Thantos killed you" Miranda said

"Thantos did no such thing, Fredo was the one that killed me" Aron said

"Fredo" Miranda murmured "Slimy little twit" She muttered and Aron chuckled "I told you that he would betray you!" She said trying to pound on Aron's chest in frustration but her hands went right through him.

"And I should have listened to you but I didn't and now I'm dead." Aron said "You should go, Ileana will be looking for you" He said

"Yes she will be." Miranda said

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

Miranda turned out of the master bedroom and started walking to the front door which she reached fairly quickly. As Aron had predicted as soon as she walked out of the front door Ileana ran up the hill and frantically looked around. "There you are! I've been looking for you for the past fifteen minutes!" She said Miranda just shrugged and started walking down the hill.


End file.
